love you
by toky-chan
Summary: impossible a résumer! pas de scénario, juste des sentiments étranges et un amour dévastateur (oui oui!) avec pour narrateur un yuu kanda aux bords de la folie. lisez et vous comprendrez!


note:

OOS/riens qui prouve que les personnages de ce court one shot sont ceux de man. néanmoins, j'ais écrit en ayant en tête yuu et lenalee. ça se passe donc du point de vue de se chère kanda! rating T par simple prévenance ( sait on jamais! :o )

c'est très...bizarre! enfin, lisez et jugez par vous mêmes! ^-^

bonne lecture!

* * *

A moi.

Quoi que tu fasse tu sera toujours a moi,ou que tu ailles tu sera a moi.

Je t'aime, je t'en pries sois a moi !

Je te prends dans mes bras et te murmure a l'oreille, alors que ton corps de fin verre tremble contre le miens, mes paroles pénètrent en toi et te font mal, je le sais, mais je t'aime.

Je te serre encore un peu, doucement, craignant te voire te briser en mille éclats scintillants. Contre ton épaule, ma tête viens se poser, et mon nez vient chatouiller ta peau, humant ton odeur, la gravant dans mon cœur a jamais.

Je t'aime, plus que tout je t'aime.

Et toi contre moi tu pleure, me supplie, « lâches moi » que tu me dis.

Pourquoi te lâcher ? mais je t'aime.

« non je ne veux pas » tu proteste.

Tes larmes, ton rejet, tes paroles me déchirent les entrailles. Depuis toujours, tes mots me brisent et me détruisent petit a petit. ils me brûlent d'une lenteur atroce, sadique. D'un feu ravageant que riens ne peut maîtriser.

Aujourd'hui je n'en peut plus je te veux ! quoi qu'il arrive, nous nous unirons. J'en ais le droit.

J'ais le doit de te chérir, de vouloir tout te donner. De profiter des doux moments que l'on peut passer dans les bras de l'autre. Je ne laisserais personne te prendre a moi, si je ne t'ais pas, alors personne ne t'auras.

Personne ne t'auras.

Je caresse tes beaux cheveux je jais, y mêlant mes doigts, soulevant tes mèches aux étranges reflets cendrés, et les laisse glisser hors de ma paume. Mon nez remonte vers ton cous, passe par tes joues, et ma bouche vient a nouveau souffler dans ton oreille, tu te le redis, te le redemande

Veut tu être a moi ?

« non » que je t'entends murmurer.

S'il te plait, sois a moi !

« jamais ! » tu cries cette fois.

Dans un élan que je devine de colère, tu relèves la tête, tes larmes ne cessent de couler pourtant. Tu m'en veux, me déteste, me méprise. Je te comprends, je me méprise aussi, je me dégoûte, mon amour pour toi me dégoutte.

« pauvre malade ! tu peut tout essayer je ne t'aimerais jamais ! tu est juste, pathétique de croire que l'on peut obliger quelqu'un a partager ses sentiments »

Tu me pousse, me frappe, je tombe, je ne bouge pas, respirant fort enfermé entre ses quatre murs recouverts de moisissure. Étrange, ceci me ressemble. Ses murs sont semblables aux parois de mon esprit, usés, moisis, souffrant de la dureté de la vie.

Je te regarde a nouveau, mon dieu que je t'aime, a en devenir fous, a en désirer la mort. Je te ferais m'aimer, je n'en peut plus, je te frais m'aimer !

Je me relève, te prends violemment par les bras et Te pousse contre le mur humide. Je me colle a nouveau a toi. Je te serre de toutes me forces, ne me lâche pas, ne me quitte pas, je ne vivrais pas sans toi.

Je le répète encore, je continue machinalement a le répéter, comme pour m'en persuader. Comme pour m'en rassurer.

Je te ferais m'aimer, je te ferais m'aimer. Je te ferais m'aimer.

Tu hurles, te débats vainement. Me crie de te lâcher, me supplie de te laisser partir.

Je ne peut pas ! je t'aime ! comme un fous, je t'aime ! je ne me contrôles plus, je ne penses plus, je ne veux plus penser, je ne veux que t'aimer.

Je t'embrasse encore et encore alors que tes plaintes cessent, se transforment en larmes silencieuses, et sans m'en rendre compte, je pleure aussi.

Mes mains glissent sur ta peau, en un mouvement presque instinctif, démuni de toute douceur, de toute volonté. Et alors que je t'embrasse une dernière fois, nos larmes se mêlent et se mélangent et nos souffles ne font plus qu'un.

Ma mains glisse vers ma ceinture, jusqu'au fourreau de mon arme et je dégaine, sans trop comprendre.

Ma lame viens effleurer ton ventre, et remonte tout en tailladant ta peau laiteuse et la teintant d'un rouge écarlate créant un contraste étrangement agréable pour les yeux.

Elle viens ensuite taquiner la peau de ta gorge, menaçant de la percer. Je ne cesse de t'embrasser, tu n'oppose plus aucune résistance, comme résigné.

Personne ne t'auras

Le pointe fends en toi, s'incruste au plus profond de ton corps, tu suffoques, le gout de ton sang emplis ma bouche.

Personne ne t'auras.

Elle s'éloigne, puis pénètre en toi une seconde fois. Et encore une fois. Je me sépare de ta bouche et admire ton corps qui glisse sur le sol, ensanglanté.

Tu est encore si belle ainsi, magnifique, presque irréelle.

Tes pupilles se ternissent, ton corps et enfin sans vie

Personne ne t'auras.

Je regarde mon arme écarlate de ton sang, je me sens étrange, vide.

Je t'aime

Elle remonte jusqu'à ma poitrine.

J'ais mal, je t'aime

Elle pars a la recherche de mon cœur, se cœur que je t'ais offert, et que tu m'as si froidement refusé. Elle pars en quête de ma délivrance, douce, éternelle.

Un dernier regard, mon corps se vide, je m'effondre, mes doigts glissent d'elles mêmes sur le sol, y gravant ses mots qui ne quittèrent jamais mon esprit. Ces mots que je t'ais dédie a toi seule. Mon dernier souffle

Je t'aime.

* * *

fin. :)

vos avis...? *yeux de chien battu a mort*


End file.
